Christmas - yet another moronic human social gathering
by Lans13
Summary: Once again it's Christmas and our Prince has to endure it to his dismay. But maybe he will receive some unexpected gift, which might change his attitude at least a bit? ONE-SHOT


**I'm back; even if this time it's just a one-shot! I wish to all my readers a Merry X-Mas and I hope you will enjoy this fic :)**

Christmas; yet another moronic human social gathering

**A**s soon as Vegeta stepped out of the gravity room, he smelled something sweat coming from the kitchen. While it appeared to be delicious, he felt some unease creeping in as he walked towards it. He knew that there was something up; maybe some stupid human holiday, but he couldn't quite remember which one. Seriously, he never imagined humans having so many reason to celebrate; it was insane. He wouldn't be celebrating anything in their place; they were weak, pathetic creatures, who would have died out a long time ago if not for that stupid Clown and yeah… for him. Because a few years ago he also had some hand in saving them and on days like this, he seriously questioned his judgement back then.

"Oh Vegeta; good timing!" Bulma smiled as soon as she saw him entering the kitchen.

Before the Prince could say anything, she stepped to him and forced a small gingerbread in his mouth asking:

"So, how does it taste?"

Vegeta considered spitting it out, but decided against it and swallowed it, while he sent a killer look towards her. She ignored it continuing smiling and as he remembered that a long time ago she shrieked back from him seeing it, he asked himself; how could it come to this?

"Not bad…" He finally answered.

Then it hit him; this was the only cake she was good in baking and the only time she baked it was around Christmas. He hated Christmas! Well, he hated all the holidays, but it was one of the worst from all. Especially as they always had a big fight around the shopping. Bulma knew he hated shopping and she made her piece with it over the years. Heck, they even got to the stage, where she even bought his clothes without him and that was for the best. But around this time of the year, she always tried to force him to go out shopping gifts for the brats.

"They are also your kinds you know!" She always shouted it in his face in the middle of the argument.

Bulma turned back to the oven and put in a second cake pan, then as she proceeded to decorate the already baked gingerbreads, she followed him with her eyes as he walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. She could sense that he was tense and she was well-aware why. She bit her lower lip, before saying:

"You see, I won't ask you this time to go shopping with me."

Vegeta turned his head towards her and his normally stoic face revealed surprise as he asked:

"You won't?"

"Nope. You see, it's the same every year; we argue for hours and I end up going alone anyhow."

"And since when did that stop you to start it nevertheless?" Vegeta asked, smashing the empty bottle in his hand and walking over to the disposal.

"I'm a bit behind schedule, so we just have to skip it this year. Unless you want to come of course."

"No way in hell!"

"Thought so" She answered and went back to continue baking.

While Vegeta began to eat a "few bites" at the counter, Bra and Trunks walked in.

"Trunks, Bra; good to see you!" Bulma greeted them and while Bra stepped towards the cakes and eat a few, Trunks grimaced, feeling that she wanted something from them.

"Hmm, this is actually good!" Bra cried as she eat a piece.

"What does _actually_ mean? You sound shocked…" Bulma said, looking at her.

Bra was 8 years old, dressed in a white dress with red dots, while her long blue hair was braided in two.

"I never assumed that it will ever turn out to be tasty. Sure, they were edible after you tried in for 4 years straight, but this is the first time you managed to bake something, which is indeed good."

Hearing this reply, both Trunks and Vegeta had to force back a laugh; she was absolutely right. It was common knowledge that Bulma was pretty bad in cooking and they were all very grateful for Bunny, who did most of these stuff in the house.

"Bra!" Bulma cried out and looked at her offended.

"What? It's the truth! While dad might not say it to your face, because you would blackmail him with something; like not having sex with him, I can be honest."

"Bra!" Bulma cried out again, this time her face turning slightly red.

"And you said I have bad influence on them!" Vegeta said with a smirk.

While he would never punish them for fighting in school or getting a bad grade; Bra learned this expression from her and not from him. That's for sure!

"Anyhow" Bulma coughed, trying to gathering her thoughts "you are in charge of the decorations this year."

"What?" Trunks asked, who tried to stay out of the conversation so far.

"I still need an hour to finish these and then I have to go out for shopping" She explained.

"But it will take hours to decorate the whole house and I promised Goten to hang out with him!" Trunks objected.

"Well, he can also help out. That way you guys will finish quicker and you can also talk."

"Yay! I get to see Goten!" Bra jumped up laughing.

"Any just why are _you_ so enthusiastic about it?" Trunks turned to his little sister. "He is my friend, not yours."

"Oh well; give me a couple of years and he will come here for me, not for you. I will make him my boyfriend!"

Vegeta slightly coughed as he heard this, but it's not like he wasn't prepared this time. Bra was obsessed with this idea for weeks now and while he broke a mug when she first shared this with him, by now he managed to keep his temper under control. Also he told himself, that it is still far away until Bra will start dating and when the time comes, she will already loose interest in that Clown's son. On the other hand; would any human be better? He grunted as he thought about this, but forced the thought aside and continued to eat. Realising that Bulma and Trunks were observing him, he asked:

"What?!"

"Well… I sort of expected a different reaction on this" Bulma explained, while Trunks nodded.

"I already heard this nonsense weeks ago" he shrugged, then finished the last bite and got up.

Mother and son exchanged a look, then they all went to do their tasks for the day.

**V**egeta was already in the bedroom when Bulma stepped in, wearing a white gown. As Vegeta climbed under the sheets, he was glad that the day was finally over. They had all the idiots over in the afternoon and they stayed pretty late. Sure, he knew that tomorrow morning they still had to gift-exchange ceremony, but at least that was only with the brats.

"Guess you aren't interested what I brought for Trunks and Bra, are you?" Bulma asked, turning towards him, still standing in front of the bed.

"You guessed right." He answered and after a slight pause, he added: "I still don't get this whole thing at all. They have a huge allowance; they can buy anything so why does it matter what they get for Christmas?"

"It's not really about the gift itself; but the thought behind it. So they know that we love them."

"Because they wouldn't know it without a bunch of dolls and gaming consoles?"

Bulma sighed, thinking that it might be just outside of her powers to explain the whole meaning of Christmas for the Prince. He has never given her anything and he also made it pretty clear that he doesn't need anything and while the first few years Bulma tried to surprise him, she had to give it up. There were things, which were impossible with him and celebrating Christmas seemed being one of them. On the other hand, she just might have to find the right gift for him.

"Vegeta?" Bulma whispered causing him to look at her.

"What?"

"I know you said never to buy you anything, but… I just couldn't resist" She smiled, while she loosened the gown.

"I…" The Prince began sitting up angrily, but he couldn't finish it as the gown fell to the ground, revealing Bulma only in some slight and very daring lingerie.

Human underwear was among the few things, what he actually liked. First, he had no idea that simple garments could look like this and as he got familiar with many kind over the years, his impression never seemed to decease. This one was a piece unlike anything he has seen so far and that is something as she had a whole separate closet for these. Her breast were only covered in a slim red ribbon and the pants were only covering a little more. She smiled as she saw the effect this had on him and she added:

"What about me as a gift? You can do anything, what you want with me."

Vegeta jumped up with an inhuman speed and pushed her against the wall.

"Anything?" He asked with a smirk.

As she nodded, he thought that Christmas might not be the worst from all the celebrations after all.


End file.
